1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a peeling method and a manufacturing method of a flexible device. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device, a display module, and an electronic device. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device, a display module, and an electronic device which are flexible.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. Examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an electronic device, a lighting device, an input device (e.g., a touch sensor), an input/output device (e.g., a touch panel), a driving method thereof, and a manufacturing method thereof.
Note that in this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A transistor, a semiconductor circuit, an arithmetic device, a memory device, and the like are each an embodiment of the semiconductor device. In addition, an imaging device, an electro-optical device, a power generation device (e.g., a thin film solar cell and an organic thin film solar cell), and an electronic device each may include a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices using organic electroluminescent (EL) elements or liquid crystal elements have been known. Examples of the display device also include a light-emitting device provided with a light-emitting element such as a light-emitting diode (LED), and electronic paper performing display with an electrophoretic method or the like.
The organic EL element generally has a structure in which a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound is provided between a pair of electrodes. When voltage is applied to this element, light emission can be obtained from the light-emitting organic compound. With the use of such an organic EL element, thin, lightweight, high-contrast, and low-power-consumption display devices can be achieved.
Patent Document 1 discloses a flexible light-emitting device using an organic EL element.